


Home Is Where The Heart Is

by wereleopard58



Category: Firefly, Serenity (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 18:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wereleopard58/pseuds/wereleopard58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Serenity takes a look at her crew</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Is Where The Heart Is

Title Home is Where the Heart is  
Author Wereleopard58  
Rating PG  
Word Count 629  
Prompt 008  
Pairing (if any) Serenity

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Firefly or Serenity

N/B It was 5.30am when I wrote this so sorry if it seems weird LOL couldn't sleep, this was also another challenge they were all to do with places.

Her body may feel cold to the touch as if she were a corpse, but there is a thrumming beneath fingertips as the engine pounds. It's her heartbeat keeping them alive and moving.

Those within her had found sanctuary, a home.

Mal found hope for the future with her but named her so he would never forget the past. Hoping that what would come would be better that what had been. His love for her was from his soul every time a piece of her fell off it was a piece of him. Mal would be fixed when she was.

Zoë was the protector and within the walls of her hull would be able to do that, especially when it came to Mal and Wash. They were the two most important people in her life. The two men that if something were to happen to either of them the battle weary woman would lose something deep within.

Wash loved her. He fell in love as soon as his fingertips touched her control panel. He was gentle as he moved her just like a lover and she could feel that. That was why she did everything to keep them in the air when at times flying should have been impossible. It was because of love.

Jayne was simple. His own room, somewhere to keep his weapons. To sleep and knowing that he was safe. Where he could close his eyes knowing that there was no one that was going to stab him in the back, well he was concerned about young River but Serenity could see that he wasn't too worried.

Book didn't really think of her, she was the haven for his flock. This little group of misfits. Most of them had seen too much of life, of the worst that life could throw at you. The shepherd never censured them for the life they lead, it was a hard universe. You had to do what you could to survive. He could see that they were good people with hearts that cared, lead by a man who tried to hide it under humour.

Inara the companion loved Serenity because nothing was expected off her, no payment for the warm touches. This beautiful woman gave that freely. In this home, she was just one of them.

Simon felt safe here, even though they sometimes were in dangerous situations. In her, the young doctor knew his sister was safe for just another second, minute, or an hour and that is all that mattered to him. There were of course, his feelings for Kaylee. Words that he never spoke but could be seen in his eyes every time they looked at the mechanic.

Kaylee was a lot like Wash as much as he was home in the pilots chair; she was home in the heart of Serenity, the engine room. However, the cheerful young woman was also a lot like Simon. He fixed up people healed their physical wounds. Kaylee did the same thing in the engine room healing the mechanical side and instead of blood, she had oil.

That left little River someone on the verge of something amazing. Who was living through a nightmare that most people could never imagine and would never want to. River's love for her was pure; there was a connection that she had with Simon's baby sister and no one else. Serenity watched at night as the waif of a girl was cocooned in blankets and would one day shed them and finally grow into the beautiful butterfly she was always meant to be.

So, Serenity just watched and took care of them, of her family just as she always did. She was their heart and soul. She was there haven. She was home.

The End


End file.
